Burn with Passion Kill with Rage
by BleedingAngels911
Summary: She's an assassin, the other only a human. Will the ningen survive long enough to enjoy the bliss of romance or will she try to overpower a youkai? Who breaks first? HieiOc KuramaOc Mostly HieiOc
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **She's an assassin, the other only a human. Will the ningen survive long enough to enjoy the bliss of romance or will she try to over-power a youkai? Who breaks first? **HieiOc; KuramaOc**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Rated For: **Blood, gore, violence, cursing, lemon.

**

* * *

**

**_Burn with Passion. Kill with Rage._  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
Hiei **

* * *

Rain poured down across the streets of the quiet neighborhood. Lightning flashed, lighting the surrounding forest with a eerie glow. Thunder roared across the skies, scaring little children leaving them to cower to their parents. 

Silent tears covered her porcelain face as her black puffy eyes watched the rain hit the plastic slide. Her clothes were soaked as she laid on the park bench, her hand playing with a over grown weed from the ground. Black hair was sprawled across her shoulders, sticking to her skin.

_"I'll go get him!" She yelled, running up the stairs. _

Cars drove by surprisingly fast in such weather to get to their homes. Wind playing with the rain as the trees swayed.

_Raising her hand to knock on the door, she stopped, a lump forming in her throat. _

She started to shiver, her body trying to warm itself up while she watched a street light flicker; the cold finally getting into her system

_Not bothering to knock she opened the door slowly. Noises she never wanted to hear came from the room._

Make-up smeared across her face as the sudden smell of smoke invaded her senses.

_Her eyes widened, taking a step back with trembling hands. This was not happening. Not to her._

She didn't bother to look up as the sound of footsteps in mud made there way to her delicate ears.

_"Huh? Shut the f--king door!" A woman screeched, her blonde hair poking out from the bed sheet that was dangling over a man's back. _

Mumbling was heard as a figure took something out from his pocket, comparing it to the woman. Her eyes were slowly closing.

_"What? Oh shit! Masuya!" The man yelled looking back before grasping the blanket and jumped up after her as she quickly ran down the stairs. _

Her vision was blurring as the rain lightened it's assault. The figure shoved the object back in his pocket before turning to look at her with a fierce gaze.

_"Just wait a minute!" He yelled running down the stairs. She flung the front door open with a loud bang and continued down the sidewalk. Racing towards the park just as the clouds began to darken. _

The figure grasped her in his arms tightly, bridal style, as she laid limp in his firm grip. A smirk traced his face as he stared down at the cold girl. "Hn. So this is Koenma's top assassin? So willing." A chuckle escaped his lips before he disappeared with the assassin in his arms.

* * *

**Nope, that's not Hiei! I have an exact other story like this. I've just changed some grammar and stuff. **

**If you read my other story you aren't missing out on anything although I would still like ya'll to review just because you can. Any help is greatly appreciated. **


	2. New Member

**Note: **The's first person that's being spoke about in _this _chapter, not telling you who it is, is the same one from the _prologue_. The woman hasn't met any of the Rekai Tentai yet either. Also, I didn't delete the other fic to this. It's in my stories list so if any of ya'll still want to read that one, go right ahead.

**_Burn with Passion. Kill with Rage.  
_Yu Yu Hakusho  
Hiei**

**_

* * *

_**

She was passed annoyed. Even with her energy depleted her attitude stayed cold. The tears she shed made her emotionally drained. She was also tired from a restless sleep and sore from unknown reasons.

_Drip. Drip. Plop. _

Over and over again, she heard it, that annoying noise, never ceasing it's torture. It seemed to grow louder as she concentrated on it, her eyes wincing at every drop of water. While her head was intoxicated, she felt worn out, hanging from chains confining her to this dark and desolate room. A loud creak did nothing to sooth her pounding head as a bright light attacked her retinas painfully.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would awake." A man cooed cheerfully as he stepped into the light that sprung threw the only door, and the only way out.

She tried squinting her eyes to see the man in the blinding light that highlighted his body in a dark aura.

"I just think I'm so thoughtful. I didn't want you to miss your torture. So I waited until you would awake. Some pain before pleasure type of agreement I've worked out. Besides, why should _he_ have all the fun when _I_ brought you here?" He chuckled; the smell of smoke filling her senses once again.

Her head slumped to rid of the pain her eyes were receiving from the light as she tried moving her hands, only to have rusty shackles rub into her skin, tearing it, bruising it. Fresh scent of blood entered her nose as it fell from her wrists down her arms.

The man smirked and took a step in watching her with blood lust in his eyes. Closing the door casually, it returned to it's darkened state once again, killing all hope she had of survival. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his hands entangling themselves in her long black hair.

His laugh filled the room as his voice bounced off the walls. "Is this the best Koenma has to offer! A lousy assassin hanging from the ceiling in the very room her mother was killed in! " His sadistic laugh grew, leaving the woman's mind to wonder of what horrendous deeds he could and would do to her, his hand trailing down her naked side.

* * *

"Boys. I have a mission for you." Koenma said once the Rekai Tentai walked through the door. He placed a picture on the table of a girl, with orange shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes, before removing his small hand from it. "Her name, Nozomi Akio. She is currently in the Ningenkai. Recently her power has been acting up in spurts. She needs to be brought in before youkai can attack her and get proper training to learn to control it." 

"Soo, why not make some _other _obedient workers do it?" Yusuke asked, evidently irritated, "This is some lame job they handle, not us."

"Yusuke. As much as a _bother _this is for you. Don't you think I would have asked someone other then yourselves to do this small task?" Koenma tried to reason.

"Uhh. No." He said matter-of-factly, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Your right, so get to work. She needs to be brought in soon. We don't need ningens running around in a panic at a sudden attack." Koenma stated before taking out his stamp, "Oh yes, Botan is waiting for you outside to lead you to the portal. I had no time to find a closer one."

"Whatever. Let's just get over with this. Keiko is getting really pissed at me for ditching her, _AGAIN_!" Yusuke exclaimed the last part, knowing Koenma could hear how his life was being ruined. He walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the others following him without complaint. Kurama had grabbed the photo of Akio from Koenma's desk on his way out. They walked in silence towards the portal until Botan was seen, popping out of no where as usual on her broom.

"Hello boys!" She greeted happily, "This mission should give you a break from other tougher ones, ne?"

"I believe so." Kurama replied politely noticing no one else would answer. They all followed Botan as she floated down the hall on her broom.

"Don't have too much fun now! The portal is right down this hall. See you guys later! Duty calls!" She flew off after the boys jumped threw the blue swirling vortex that would of most likely been intimidating if they had not gone through one so many times before.

* * *

"Kuwabara you're so fat! Get off!" Yusuke grumbled, blowing away some dirt from his mouth while lying on the ground, Kuwabara on top of him. He tripped over a over-grown root as he clumsily placed his feet on the ground after jumping out of the portal and succeeded in tackling Yusuke who walked out first. "Whatever Urameshi! You know I'm never gunna get used to that." 

Hiei jumped out, purposely stepping on Kuwabara's back to push him back down while Kurama was kind enough to move to the side of them. Once Kuwabara was off, Yusuke and him got into one of the many arguments they have about being an idiot, yelling back and forth causing loud un-needed noise.

"So, Aiko Nozomi is it? We better start searching now. I'll go this way, I know this part of town better. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you two can have the picture." Kurama handed it to them before stalking off in one direction, Hiei already gone, trying to rid of the two ningens as soon as possible.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument stopped short, each holding onto the others shirts, ready to punch one another. Looking at the picture that was handed to them, they let go, suddenly forgetting why they were arguing in the first place. Yusuke shrugged and shoved it in his pocket, walking down the only path left with Kuwabara running after him.

* * *

I walked down the street with my two friends, Etsu and Kohana. School was so boring as the teachers rambled on about something. I was smart and brought my mp3 player to drown out their voices. People were walking along the streets, working, shopping, or just going to their homes after a hard days work. Nothing special happens here in this town, at least not to me. Normal day routine, every day. Get up, change or shower, eat, school, and than usually come home. It's always quiet around here. 

I glanced at my friends holding their own conversation, leaving me to my thoughts. Like the thought that I have been blacking out more than usual. Maybe I'm sick. I haven't told my mother and father. They might just think I'm weak and throw me out. ..It could happen... I haven't told any body in fact.

"Akio...Akio...Akio!" Etsu yelled at me, finally catching my attention.

"Oh...yeah?" Yeah, that was intelligent. I took one step forward, turning to look at Etsu. "Ahh!" _Thud. _

"Watch where your going! Akio!" Kohana laughed, lending a helping hand as Etsu doubled over, laughing at me, _again._

"That's like the tenth time this past month!" Etsu wheezed out through laughing. I sighed and grabbed Kohana's hand, "Thanks."

I've done that so many time, I'm surprised I don't have a scar. See, there's this one section of the sidewalk that's higher then the other. Every time, or at least most of the time, my foot slams into it. Klutz.

"We're heading home Akio. See you at school tomorrow, and try to get your homework done this time." Kohana told me. They waved and turned down their street. I didn't even notice we walked into the residential area of the town, I thought we were still near the markets. I guess I just zoned out. I do that a lot. Just think randomly and forget where I am, or how I got there, it could become dangerous.

I stared at my friends walking down the long road that would soon break into their separate streets. I peeled my head from them and looked ahead, starting the long walk I had to my own home. Maybe I should talk to my parents today, about the black outs. It gets worst every time, and hurts more to the point I black out rather frequently. I don't know what it is, but if I told anyone they might think of me as crazy or maybe I'll find a kind soul. Ha. That's funny. Kind soul, in this town? I don't think so.

I looked up from the ground and found that I was at the ware house close my neighborhood. I'll just go in there, doesn't take long to get home from here and besides, I've already wandered over here, psh go wonder, me-wandering. At least I know my way around here.

I crawled threw the hole that I made when I was little...well about a year or two ago, but I was younger then so yes, little. I made it since I got tired of climbing through the broken window above the metal box that was around here somewhere. Walking into the huge room, boxes were all over the place; big boxes, small boxes, boxes that had no purpose or nothing in side of them either. Some had rust starting to cover them, hurts like a mother if you slip on them. I never saw anyone come in or out of here before so the whole room was layered with a thin sheet of dust.

Sighing, I climbed a few boxes to sit on tall one, letting my legs dangle, hitting the metal of the side with the souls of my feet. Setting my book-bag down beside me, I started to think of anything that came to mind. It's nice to just sit and think, get it all off your chest. As I let my mind wandered, pain wrecked my head and sent shivers down my body. Letting out a surprised yell, I grasped my head, trying to stop the pain as my eyes shut tightly, trying to put pressure were it hurt.

"Ahh!" I leaned forward, closer to my legs to try and huddle into a ball while closing my eyes, which was a bad mistake. I felt my body slowly slip off the edge, the wind slowly picking up. Only, I fell unconscious before I fell to the concrete floor.

At least I would die asleep, err... unconscious.

* * *

_Hiei. I believe I found her._ Kurama spoke to Hiei telepathically, feeling a sudden burst of spirit energy. 

"Hn." Kurama nodded at his friend once he appeared at his side, wanting to close this case soon most likely.

"Feel that? I have a hunch it's her. Let's hurry." Kurama and Hiei raced off to origin of the spirit surge, Hiei obviously getting there quicker than Kurama. They stood in abandoned ware house, Kurama at the entrance while Hiei was inside. Hiei shadowed a curled up girl who was having a hard time breathing and perspiration shined off her body in the setting sunlight. Orange hair sprawled out around her as she whimpered, her body shivered randomly with pain. Hiei's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way from a fast floating box that flew at him.

"Seems she has-" Kurama dodged a box aimed for him, "Levitation power."

"What was your first clue kitsune." Hiei snapped glaring at him. Kurama sighed and bent down, touching her shoulder. She shuddered, tensing but soon fell limp from his warm touch, her breathing becoming light and controlled.

"We'll. You can bring her back to Koenma's or find Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama offered.

"Hn." He disappeared quickly leaving Kurama to the girl.

"Figures." He mumbled, grasping the girl in his arms before heading off to Koenma's.

_

* * *

_

Everything was dark. Pain surged threw my body every now and then, but a warm feeling coursed threw my body stopping the pain. It was on and off. Pain, no pain, pain, no pain. Suddenly the warmth engulfed my body. It felt comfortable like I was on a soft couch or even bed. I didn't know, I was to weak to open my eyes. I knew I wasn't at the ware house anymore but the problem was. I didn't know _where _I was. Or _who _brought me here. Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

It didn't matter; I kind of had this kind of sense of security around me, false or not. The warm feeling that consumed my body was to much for to not give into. It was so inviting and it had gotten rid of the pain for me, soon my body could not help but comply, pulling me into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Alright, Akio is being treated to stop the pain and damage she may have received. Even though I'll have to wait to explain things to her, I will tell you. Boys. Aiko Nozomi will be your new teammate." Koenma told the four once Kurama came back from the infirmary, dropping Akio off. 

"What? _Her? _Why? She's so small, and- and! ...and...out of control!" Yusuke spoke, trying to collect his words.

"Yes well, with your training, she will become stronger, faster, and hopefully be able to gain some quick battle thinking." Koenma explained calmly, not concerning himself with the boy's feelings.

"Well. Why can't we have a _trained _team-mate?" Kuwabara asked, appalled at the idea of a woman on the team.

"If you guys train her, you will now her powers and how to work as a team. Besides she will be more comfortable in battle the more time she spends with you."

"Yeah...well that makes sense, but we don't need to spend our free time training some amateur. Can't you get a dedicated "trainer" for this job? I mean, that _is _what they're there for. "Yusuke complained, trying to get out of this predicament.

"Hmm...I could. There is one person. ...Ayama!" He called out and in a second she was the room, bowing in respect to her Lord.

"Yes sir?" She asked, standing straight.

"Bring Masuya here." He ordered expectantly.

"I'm sorry sir. She never came in for work. Her communicator is broken and the tracking device on her isn't responding." She explained as concern danced in her eyes, waiting for Koenma's response.

"I see. She couldn't have gotten into too much trouble. Inform me when she returns." Koenma stated.

"Yes Lord Koenma." She bowed once again before disappearing, back to her work. Koenma was in deep thought as all was silent. Curiosity fluttered into the boys' minds. Who was this Masuya? What trouble could she possibly be in? Although, it didn't really concern them.

Yusuke, being the kind gentleman he is, suddenly spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So...uhh...does this mean we have to train her?"

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I'm a review addict and love to hear how to improve on this chapter and even the plot. Any help is greatly appreciated! Anything you don't like in this chapter? Let me know and what you would have liked instead of what I wrote. **

**People seem to not want to review stories any more. Tell me what your story is and I'll gladly read it and review! **


	3. The Meeting

**(If you don't understand this chapter. Just tell me in a e-mail or review and I'll re-post it with help at the end of the chapter.)**

**_Burn with Passion. Kill with Rage.  
_Yu Yu Hakusho  
Hiei**

**

* * *

**

"Masuya." Koenma sighed as he looked up at the youkai in front of him. Her attire covering most her body.

"Sir." She acknowledged, standing at attention to her boss.

He paused, "...You've been away for almost a week and...you won't tell me where you've been?" He rested his head on his fist against the desk.

"No, sir." Her body went at ease although scenes flashed in her head. She took a deep un-noticed breath waiting for him to continue.

He circled his pen on a blank memo pad, watching it in a almost memorized state. "Well then..." His voice was low as he stopped occupying himself and put the pen down, "You have a new job as of now. My Spirit Detectives have been working with her but they asked for someone else to train her. Which would be you, Masuya. You are still going on other missions that I assign you, but this is your main priority unless I say otherwise."

He was looking straight at her smooth pale face, her eyes covered in a black bandana for reasons unknown to him. Koenma stared at her a moment longer before pulling out another picture he had of Akio from a drawer. "Akio Nozomi. She needs to learn how to control her powers. She woke up about three days ago. She's been briefed and had two days worth of training from the boys, yet they don't have the patience needed for this type of work."

"Yes sir. When will I met her?" She looked down the at the orange hair, blue eyed girl in the picture who had a grin on her face and her hand out with a peace sign for the picture.

"Go rest. You'll need it. Come back into my office tomorrow morning. "

"Sir!" She left, no questions asked.

* * *

I had wakened up three days ago, or so I was told. The day I sat up in bed I noticed I was in some sort of hospital with so-called, healers all around. I was informed they had done a wonderful job at healing me. At first I thought all that had happened was just a dream, an allusion of my mind. I watched as creatures run around the room. 

During that day, all I did was take orders. I was told where to go, what to do, and sometimes felt like someone was telling me what to do. I was lead into a large office of this important Lord Koenma by this guy named Kurama. He had the most magnificent green eyes and beautiful red hair, I was jealous. Lord Koenma had explained that he was ruler of this so called Rekai or spirit world. I found it odd that such an important place was being run by a toddler, but then again I kept thinking I was dreaming so I paid no mind.

I met the Rekai Tantei also. The team leader was Urameshi Yusuke. His black hair was slick back and gelled, shining in the florescent light and big brown eyes. There was a tall guy, orange Elvis shaped hair and beady little eyes, the color unnoticeable. Kurama, the man I met earlier, was also in the Rekai Tantei. There was one other. Short, spiky black hair with a white starburst. Almost edible.

I had embarrassed myself, once again, by staring at him while taking in his appearance. He noticed and was watching me with a glare and a scowl on his face. All he did was 'Hn' and turn the other way.

That day, other than the Rekai, I learned about the Ningenkai and Makai; the human world and demon world. The toddler also explained why I had the frequent black outs and what powers I had. He said something like, I was an earth apparition and had telekinetic powers.

The last two days before my next meeting with Koenma, I had been trained, or sort of. It seems I wasn't as a great of a learner as I thought and managed to fail miserably. The team obviously didn't want to waste time with me after a while, since I couldn't concentrate, and they all quickly gave up on me.

My first day was even bad, I couldn't wait for the inviting sleep that engulfed me when I hit the pillow of my nice new bed.

**_:-------------------------:-------------------------:_**

* * *

**_:-------------------------:-------------------------:_**

It the the third day. Koenma had informed all to meet him there yet Masuya didn't know she was meeting the Rekai Tantei and vise versa.

In a flash Masuya was at Koenma's side, making him jump at her sudden appearance. He sighed, looking up at Masuya, taking in her attire. Her eyes were once again covered in the black bandana. She tied her long black hair up in a messy bun; her hair usually never down. Her shirt was one of a tight black tank-top, stopping just above her inny belly button, a black cross hanging from the piercing she had. Her baggy, yes, black, pants were covering her legs. Koenma noticed the dagger strapped to her ankle and a gun she had received a few years back in her job, was secured in the back of her pants against her bare back.

Her snow white skin contrasted perfectly with her clothing. A chain hung around her neck, falling into the crease of her breasts. Lastly, her most prized weapon, her katana, was at her hip in it's sheath. White gauze wrapped around her left forearm, Koenma curious as to where she had gotten it but Masuya said no more, only that she had been attacked and the youkai got a lucky hit in. Koenma was concerned for her well being, as she usually tended not to call for help when in need.

Masuya suddenly spoke up, questioning her Lord, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Koenma sir, I know you have lied to me. Of course, being my boss I cannot place ill judgment, yet I am curious." Her voice seemed to flow freely as she spoke yet she reeked of death. He could feel her eyes bore into his own although he couldn't see them. "Who else is coming here today? Is there another reason you brought me here?"

His nervousness at being caught was easily seen, "Yes well. Very observant as usual Masuya. The Spirit Detectives will be escorting Akio here so I thought it'd be a perfect opportunity for you to finally meet them." He explained, turning his attention to the work in front of him.

"Understandable sir." She accepted his explanation easily. She just rather not have her time wasted with-out knowing the reason as to why it was being wasted. In other words, this was a waste of time.

She waited; standing still all the while Koenma stamped his paper-work, the thumping echoing off the desk in an annoying constant sound hitting her ears. Twenty minutes had passed and she was becoming rather impatient. Her foot began to tap against the maroon carpeting, thankfully not adding to the noisy annoyance. "Koenma sir. Wher-" She was about to complain about the team's tardiness yet a sudden voice interrupted her.

"Urameshi! Now we're late and Shizuru is going to kill me when I get back!" Two men started to argue as they entered the room, Masuya growling at their impudence, showing no respect towards Lord Koenma.

"Boys!" Koenma hollered, stopping Masuya from intervening although that really didn't work.

"What!" They simultaneously yelled at Koenma, Masuya's dislike for the two growing.

"Show some respect to the Lord or I'll slit your throats before you can apologize." Masuya yelled back, her pearly white fangs becoming visible as her hand itched to grab for her dagger on her belt.

"Thank-you Masuya, although that may have been a little too intimidating for them." Koenma spoke to Masuya as the two boys' faces paled, backing away from the woman.

"My apologizes sir." She took a step back, standing back beside Koenma.

"Yes well, now. I have a mission for you guys, but first, Akio, please come here." Akio slipped out from behind Kurama, walking forward to speak with Koenma. As they spoke, Masuya took the chance to give the girl a once over. She could already feel her migraine start while staring at the weak ningen in front of her. Akio seemed to be fidgeting also, as if she could feel Masuya's gaze or possibly nervous from speaking to a toddler...again.

"Who's the scary lady?" Yusuke suddenly interrupted.

"And why are her eyes covered?" Kuwabara added, "Ain't got nun?"

"Right. This is Masuya. She will be Akio's new training. I took up what Yusuke had suggested and seeing as Masuya has just gotten back from one of her "missions" and the boys will be going on one, it's just easier if you train under her instead." Koenma explained before adding, "Kuwabara, that's none of your concern."

"But I'll probably do better with these guys!" Akio quickly exclaimed looking towards Koenma to see if he'd change his mind suddenly. "I just haven't been given enough time."

"Yes well. I have already put thought into it and Masuya has the patience and time that the team just doesn't have." Koenma and Akio seemed to be debating before she finally gave in.

"I suppose I could try it."Akio said with insecurity, taking nervous glances at Masuya.

"That's good to hear. She will only teach you the basics and unlock your spirit power. She's nicer then she seems." Koenma explained cheerfully at getting his way.

"What type of youkai are you onna?" Masuya spoke up, wanting to know how a ningen would be suddenly considered a youkai.

"I am a earth apparition and have telepathic powers." She said proud fully.

"I see." Masuya didn't bother the subject further and decided to observe the boys. "I won't do any advanced training. That's final. She seems too much of a pain for me to deal with."

"Yes...well, alright. The boys can do that. Oh, before I forget. Masuya I'd like you to meet the Rekai Tantei." Koenma stated almost proudly, "Youko Kurama also known as Shuichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Nice to finally meet the Spirit Detectives. Lord Koenma speaks so highly of you, pleasure." She bowed to them in respect. Her eyes lingered on the short one for a minute before turning her gaze to the girl in front of her.

Koenma started to speak to Akio about her training once more, leaving Masuya and the team bored. She occupied herself by giving the guys characteristics.

_Kurama, since he is the previous Youko Kurama he has to be intelligent and fast. He manipulates plants I believe. Mm, Delicious_. She visibly licked her lips while looking at Kurama, unrenowned to him, with a smirk on her face.

_Hiei, short, around 5'4 so he has to be fast. If I'm not mistaken he has the Jagan under that bandana and is a fire and ice apparition. Although forbidden, it makes him even more tempting. _She noticed him also staring at her, most likely trying to figure her out. She had an advantage though; because her eyes were hidden, so to speak, behind the bandana, if she only moved her eyes, leaving her head in place it was as if she could look everywhere without being...any more, suspicious.

_Yusuke is the leader, yet he looks like a street fighter so he has to fight with his fists. Obviously a delinquent and I can sense a high spirit energy in him. He's not bad looking either. _She was done with that, oh lets not forget Kuwabara._ It seems he has a high spirit awareness and some what stupid. Ugh, defiantly ugly, well, not too ugly but still; no way in hell. _

"Koenma sir," Masuya suddenly spoke up, tired of waiting for her dismissal. "May I leave now. If there is no other matter concerning me of course."

"Yes Yes, Masuya. You may go." Koenma waved her off.

"Till tomorrow Akio." Masuya bowed for Koenma, before disappearing quickly.

Silence engulfed the room, "Well...that was interesting wouldn't you say?"

* * *

**Need _five_ reviews before I make the next one! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters.**


	4. Notice

**!Notice!**

I know you guys, or who ever is left. Read my story. I must say though. I noticed a lag? In how many people like this. It gets really high on the first then compared to the last it drops maigorly(sp) (Sorry Can't spell today) Ne Who. I've decided to _re-write_ the series from chapter two or three I believe.

Hopefully it will be a bit more interesting the second time round. I'm really enjoying this series. Please be patient, it will take some time before I get them all out and start writing on the other stories as well since School, that should burn, lack of sleep, and I hurt my arm.

So, till further notice, I'm on **Hiatus** with this story.


	5. Training

**☻IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay a friend of mine needs more people to read her story from Harry Potter!☻

Category: Harry Potter  
Title: Beneath the Cyprus Trees  
Chapters: 4  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: DracoOC, OCOC, LuciusOC. Meet Raven Lestrange. She's the  
daughter of two of Azkaban's worst and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. So what  
happens when she and her best friend James Vorticies come to Hogwarts?  
Complete disaster.

**Hey ya'll! I just wanted to note, Hiei is 5'4. Masuya is 5'1, Akio is 5'7, Kurama is 6'1**  
**Please Read Her story! Okay. I'll need _another (as in more) _5 Reviews to make the next chapter! ♥**

**I changed the ending(ish) fighting part.**

**

* * *

**

**_Burn with Passion. Kill with Rage.  
_Yu Yu Hakusho  
Hiei **

**

* * *

**

"I wonder if she'll be alright with that girl." Yusukewondered, laying on the couch.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem to get too scared." Kuwabara joined in.

Yusuke and Kuwabara talked as they played a game and Kurama cooked while Hiei rested in the window sill.

"_Ahem_. Where is Akio?" Masuya said catching their attention.

"Sleeping. I'll show you the way." Yusuke said jumping up and sticking his hands in his pockets.

She watched as the teen walked by her, slightly scared from her appearnce. Walking threw some halls and passing many doors, they soon made it to Akio's room.

"Well there she is. I'm hungry so I'm going to get some grub." Yusuke explained before walking back to where he came from.

Masuya walked in before closing the door. Akio was laying in her big fluffy bed in a ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Sweat shined off her forehead as she shivered slightly.

Masuya raised a eyebrow but never-the-less didn't care. She started to shake her arm slightly, "Akio...Akio...Akio!"

Akio moved, her eyes snapping open. She blinked a few times but focused on the form in front of her. Her mouth slightly opened as she tried to hide herself deeper in the covers.

"Get dressed we have to train today. "Masuya explained coldly.

"Can't I sleep longer?" Akio whinned, pulling the blanket over her head.

"No. Now get your ass up before I make you and drag your sorry little ass in your night clothes." Masuya crossed her arms and stepped back so Akio could get up, but didn't move.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Akio mumbled, throwing the covers off and moving to get up.

Masuya slightly turned to leave but paused, glancing at Akio.

"What?" Akio asked when she noticed Masuya's hesitents.

"Hn. Nothing." She took one last unoticed glance, before walking out the door.

"Weird." Akio stood and walked to the shower.

**

* * *

**

Masuya walked out of her room and down the halls Yusuke had led her moments before. She arrived at the entrance of the living room and leaned against the door frame watching the three in there. 

The one called Hiei, he was sitting in the window sill of the far window. He was inspecting his sword but glanced up at Masuya when she walkedin, soon returning to his sword.

The two bakas, Yusuke and Kuwabara, were hollering and yelling at each other in front of a TV. She looked closer and saw two remotes in their hands. They moved around, or really leaned to the sides and they had their tongues sticking out as if it would help.

She sniffed softly and smelled some food. She raised eyebrow thinking them of men that couldn't cook and stole a glance to the side, spottingthe red head placing some food on a table. Guess she was wrong.

Hearing some footsteps, she turned to her other side and spotted Akio walking in from the hall. Her hair was still wet but at least not dripping, Masuya noticed, as she dragged her feet along the wood floor.

Masuya saw her walk down and seat herself, thanking Kurama before eating her warm meal. Her head snapped to the two teens that threw down their controllers in a rush and jump up quickly, racing to the food, digging in. Hiei sheathed his katana and walked calmly over to his own food, taking the furthest seat from the two shoving food down their throats.

They didn't talk save for small comments and the disgusting sound emitting from themouths of Yusuke and Kuwabara, and dining ware hitting against itself.

Once they were done, Akio dismissed herself and stood in front of Masuya, who in turn just looked up at the girl who seemed to act mightier.

"Follow me." Masuya stated and walked down the halls, Akio following closely.

**

* * *

**

"Concentrate. Think of seeing a door deep inside of yourself." Masuya explained to the girl, "Open it."

Akio sat in the middle of a large training room, a wide one way window near the ceiling where people sat, watching and recording what went on with Akio's powers and any abnormalities in Masuyas.

"But...I can't." Akio sighed out, her eyes closed as she sat criss-cross in the middle of the stone ring.

"You can, and you will." Masuya said with a cold venom lacing her words.

"I can try." Akiosaid softly, trying to show no fear.

"Good. You got thirty minutes. I'm not a patient person and it shouldn't be that hard." Masuya walked over to a far wall and grabbed two katanas, getting ready for the next stage.

**

* * *

**

"Boys. I have no missions for you. They are all low level missions so the other teams can handle them. Now. You all may do as you wish, or. You can go watch Akio in her training since she _will_ be placed on your team." Koenma offered, looking at the team in front of him.

"I'd rather see how she would do on our team." Yusuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I wanna see how far that scarey short girl does with Akio." Kuwabara said as they walked out of Koenma's office.

"Man. We don't need some _girl_ on our team." Yusuke complained turning down another hall, "It was hard to _try_ and train her, just imagine her on a mission. Besides, we're one of the best teams if not the best team here. We should have some strong guy on our team."

"Yusuke. You're underestimating her. Maybe she will be strong after Masuya trains her." Kurama calmly explained.

"Hey Kurama. You got annoyed also. _You_! Kurama the king of...calmness!" Kuwabara announced.

"I will admit I did get frustrated, yes. But, I was willing to give her more time, unlike _some_ people." Kurama defended as they made there way into the observation room.

"Man. We still will have to train her after Masuya gives her the basics." Yusuke whined walking up to the window and looking at the two girls in the fighting arena.

* * *

_'Ten minutes left'_ Masuya thought as she fingered a blade. _'Hmm...I wonder how close to her neck I could get this thing without cutting her. That is if she didn't move.'_

Akio sat in the middle of the room, trying harder and harder as her face scrunched up in frustration and sweat lingered on her face from fear. She didn't like this. _Bet I could beat that short goth girl. Teach her to mess with me humph...She is kind of scarey but she doesn't need to be so bossy._

Masuya slipped the dagger into her waist band while bending over and grabbing the bottom of her pants and rolling them up with the tie to make them secure. Her head snapped in Akio's direction at a pulse of spirit energy but it left in a blink of the eye.

"I can't do it!" Akio yelled exasperated as she fell back, arms extended.

"Aww. Don't say that." Masuya cooed beside her, "You had it. You were right there, in front of the door. All you had to do was." Masuya shinned a blade in Akio's vision, her slight fear rising, "Open it."

"Are you serious! I had it! Damn my lack of concentration." She cursed jumping in.

"Yepp." Masuya wrapped her arms around Akio's shoulders almost seductively, but the cold steel blade of her katana graced Akio's throat. Masuya tilted her head to the side, letting her hair tickle Akio's right arm.

"Don't touch me. I don't think Koenma would advise a dagger so close to his newest trainie." Akio stated, glaring at the girl out of the corner of her blue eyes.

"Whatever. You have one more shot or...I get to take more drastic measures." Masuya said as her arms slipped from Akio.

Akio gulped when Masuya turned around and sat on the ground once again, digging into her mind.

* * *

The room was beeping and buzzing as the gang looked at the computers and equipment lined against the walls, doctors and scientists writing stuff down and some watching the two girls. 

"Well, I guess we wait?" Kuwabara said and walked over to a couch, Yusuke followed. Kurama and Hiei walked over to the window, watching the two girls also.

Yusuke pulled out some cards from his pocket, deciding waiting was too boring.

* * *

Masuya sat on a wooden chair, leaning back and watching Akio. Sweat had perspired on Akio's forehead as she searched her mind for her locked power. 

A shot of power struck threw Masuya's mind; she paid no mind. This had been happening for the twenty minutes they had been there. Akio just couldn't grasp her power.

"Stop." Masuya said in her monotone voice and stood from her chair. Akio sighed with exhaustion and opened her eyes to look at Masuya who made her way over.

"What's wrong?" Akio asked and looked towards a clock, "We have ten minutes left."

"I know but you're not going to get any further anyways. You're not grasping your power and quite frankly, those power surges are annoying me. I'll grab it for you instead."

"But….Will it hurt?" She asked, looking up at Masuya who was now in hands reach.

"A little." Masuya stated kneeling in front of her. She closed her eyes and lifted a hand up, placing it on her collar bone; a black mist encased her hand, transferring to Akio's body.

Pain engulfed Akio's body making her scream bloody murder. Masuya just watched, 'hacking' into Akio's power, bringing it out of its shell.

Just as quick as the pain came, it went, leaving Akio breathing heavily. "You said it wouldn't hurt!" Akio exclaimed.

"No I didn't. I told you it would." Masuya said, "Besides. Your power is unlocked so all you have to do is control it. Go wash up then come back here. We'll start with your training then."

Akio slightly glared at the smaller girl before standing and walking to the nearest restroom.

* * *

"What happened?" Yusuke asked when he heard the scream, watching Akio walk away and Masuya look up at them. 

"Masuya "manually," for simpler terms, unlocked Akio's power, though it sent Akio through a lot of pain but for only a moment." A female doctor said, jotting down some notes, "She has done this before so don't worry. Akio will be just fine."

"OooOokay." Yusuke mumbled and went back to his cardsalong with Kuwabara.

"So she can use her power now, right?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. It will take some work on both side for her to control her power completely, but she will soon be able to control it. Though, when you four have to train her, she might still need practice to control it. Masuya may not be patient enough to go threw the whole process with her."

* * *

"I'm going to attack you. Defend yourself." Masuya stated as Akio looked at her weirdly. 

"Why? You just unlocked my power, can't we take a break?" Akio asked, watching Masuya getting into a stance.

Masuya stared at the girl, "No." She raced at Akio with little speed, rasing her fist at Akio's face. Akio yelped and quickly put her arms in a _x_ position over her head.

Masuya slightly punched her in the arm. "You're open for an attack." Masuy swung her leg as Akio thought about it, right into her stomach, but only to prove a point.

"Well, I haven't had any basic training yet! How am I supposed to know. Besides how am I supposed to train if you arn't strong enough. Hmm." Akio's over-powering attitude emerging with a glare. _Ha! That'll show her. Mmhmm._

"Well then, Ifyou are stronger then a elite assassin, show me. You attack and, I'll block and doge basicly. If I can I mean." Masuya's face was emotionless, while her words were that of supieriority. Trying to show the novice she was wrong and always would be.

"Fine then." Akio got up and streched, "Trynot to cry when I beat you." Her ego was boosting threw the air.Masuya was going to love takng her down, especially with the Rekai Tentai watching, she'd be humiliated.

"Alright then, I'll try not to cry, mostly because the Rekai Tentai is watching." Masuya smirked, showing of her newly forming fangs, though they went unoticed.

_A even beter way to show that I should be with the Rekai Tentai instead. _Akio smiled, "Alright, lets go."

"I'm ready."

* * *

"What are they doing down there?" Yusuke asked, looking down towards the two. 

"I believe," A nurse said jotting down more notes, "That Akio wants to show Masuya, superiority."

"Ha. She won't last." Kuwabara spoke up, "That Masuya girl is just too scare to be laid out by Akio."

"Yes, well. Akio must feel aggervated with Masuya." Kurama thought.

"Hn." Hiei stuck his hands in his pocket and looked down at the two, interest playing in his eyes.

* * *

Akio raced at Masuya with confidence, while Masuya looked at Akio's smiling face in stupidity. 

"Idiot." She mumbled before side stepping and having Akio stop and try to kick Masuya in a swing.

"You have to move faster." Masuya spoke stepping out of Akio's kicking range.

"Arrgg!" She threw a punch towards Masuya's face.

"And you have bad depth precepsion." Masuya spoke as Akio's fist lingered a centimeter away from Masuya's forehead.

This went on for some time, Akio trying to hit Masuya, while Masuya told her what she was doing wrong.

"Masuya. Can you hurry this up. It's almost time for us to leave for lunch and breaks." A voice spoke out across the speakers.

"Hn." Masuya doged Akio once again after pausing and as Akio stumbled forward, she grasped her arm and tightened it behind her back, pushing her to the ground and holding herhead.

"That's all for today." Masuya said bordely, "Come back here in two days. Tomorrow you _will_ be here and train by yourself."

Masuya let Akio go, but she didn't stand up, she laid their angry at herself and Masuya. Masuys walked over and grabbed a water bottle and a two paged paper from a bench. Tossing the bottle at Akio and letting it roll towards her, she read the paper to Akio.

"Get up. Here's your scheldual. We will work together for four hours, then by yourself for two, no three hours every day, for a month. You can spare with the Rekai Tentai if you wish. I don't care. Use the equipment in this room and wear training clothes. Oh, and I'll be checking up on your progress every so often. Try not to skip."

* * *

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need 5 _more _reviews before I do the next chapter. Also check out** Title: Beneath the Cyprus Trees** story.**

**Alright, here's the Preview.**

_"You're starting to piss me off so I suggest you shut up."Masuya advised._

_"I was_ just _trying to make conversation. But nooo. You don't know how to make one do you!" Akio carried on._

_"Look. I'm here to do my job then leave. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not going to be stuck here to babysit some snot nose'd brat. You're my assignment and that's all you'll ever be to me."_


	6. Jagan's Connections

**Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter! Pease review again at the bottom!**

_

* * *

_

**Burn with Passion. Kill with Rage.  
_Yu Yu Hakusho  
Hiei_**

**_

* * *

_**

Her feet hit the floor with no sound. She rounded the corner softly, leaning against the wall while slowing her breath. Her entire face was covered in a face mask, her hair wrapped in a bun behind her head.

She slipped around the corner quickly and raced up behind the man. The last thing he saw, the reflecting light of the dagger that sliced threw his neck, leaving him for dead.

"Hn. Pathetic." She stared down at the man before pulling up her face mask, leaving her eyes covered. She turned to look over her shoulder, dead guards that fell silently as broken surveillance cameras sparked with electricity.

She disapeared.

* * *

"You're starting to piss me off so I suggest you shut up." Masuya advised. 

"I was just trying to make conversation. But nooo. You don't know how to make one do you!" Akio carried on. She had gotten up after three hours after the training.Then she got lost in the halls and Masuya, _luckily_, found her.

"Look. I'm here to do my job then leave. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not going to be stuck here to babysit some snot nose'd brat. You're my assignment and that's all you'll ever be to me."

"I don't understand why you don't like me." She said quietly, but held a small glare on her face as she looked at the ground, "Or even when I made you hate me."

"I didn't like you the moment you stepped threw Koenma's door. I hated you when you started talking only to pour idiocy out of that gap of a mouth." She said back and continued on her way towards the kitchen, "Now. What do you want to eat."

"Umm some ramen would be nice." Akio mumbled sitting down on the kitchen stool. Masuya, trained well in every aspect, also had cooking skills. Taking out a box of Ramen, she cooked it for her and Akio.

"You're very cold." Akio stated all of the sudden breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She glanced over her shoulder at the glaring Akio with a shrug. "I don't really care what you think. It was just the way I grew up."

"What? Your parents never taught you right from wrong?" Akio sneered.

"I didn't have parents after a certain age so they couldn't teach me what was right and wrong unlike you."Masuya retored, "So I figured it out on my own and took what lessons I learned that I felt would keep people away from me. It never really bothered me."

"That obviously didn't work out." Akio stated as Masuya went back to the ramen.

"Oh con'trare. You want nothing to do with me and there fore. Will leave me alone."

"You act as if I'm afraid of you." Akio stated in a victory tone, trying to win the 'battle' of words.

"You are." Masuya said setting some ramen in front of the girl who persisted with the glare before taking off her three daggers and few throwing stars to set them on the table beside them. "You sweat a offly lot for a room that is as cold as this."

Akio tensed but kept a steady glare before glancing at what Masuya placed on the table. Looking back towards Masuya she was gone.

"Besides." Masuya cooed beside Akio as her arms hung around Akio's shoulders, "You're really tense."

Masuya chuckled lowly that sounded almost like a hungry growl, as a blade brushed against Akio's neck. She gulped, flushing out that knot that formed in her throat before feeling the blade beeing removed along with Masuya's body that was resting on her, leave.

"Was I inturrupting something?" The smooth voice of Kurama entered.

"No! Um...No." Akio blushed, looking down from her outburst making Kurama chuckle.

"Just some talking or something to that sort." Masuya flipped her dagger into her belt before strolling away, which almost looked like she was gliding with her graceful steps which seemed somewhat surprising from her rough but calm structure.

Grabbing her weapons she glanced at Kurama again from the corner of her eye before walking outside, passing the living room the fire demon occupied.

* * *

"She really freaks me out. It's like she's a lesbian or a bi, and likes _me _but she could kill me in two seconds and not care." 

"Oh? How is that?" Kurama asked fixing himself some ramen.

"Didn't you just see her? She was practically threatening me.Besides. She growled in my ear and I think she bit me."

"Hmm. I will talk to Koenma about this. interesting. Sorry to cut this short but I must leave. You are welcome to join me if you'd like."

"That would be nice."

* * *

Masyua walked into the living room and sat on the couch, catching everything the two talked about in the other room while her head looked straight at the tv, her eyes traveled to the dark form on the window sill. 

He was looking outside, his arm perched on his bent knee that was pulled near his chest, his head resting against the wall.

She focused on the semi glow under his white bandana. Closely, she peered at it, partly curious to it's power and to see it. It snapped open and seemingly turned to her.

_Ahh. So I finally get to met the interesting Masuya._

She didn't reply.

_Oh, but it is all right to talk with me. I have broken my connection with my master. He is well in thought and I have yet to inform him of your presence. Hmm.So, I see you have to think of some things yourself, about a certain someone._

_Hn. What's it to youJagan? Stay out of my mind and out of my past. I may talk to you but I came to rid myself of that pesty Akio._

_I suppose you have. But it does not make me lose interest in your history. Something has happened to you. Something yo-_

_Stay out of it Jagan! I will not tell you twice._

_You and your breed have no mind superiority over me. I will do as I wish! You should learn your rank and learn to never anger a strong Jagan!_

Growling lowly at the pain that hit her mind, she cursed. Her eyes stung as the pain increased, only staying in her mind, trying to linger in her past.

Hiei had yet to notice her as she started to breath slightly harder, the jagan still open. Her hand was beginning to get harder to move. She knew she shouldn't have angered the stupid Jagan. The others told her that last time but you can't help curiosity from a beast.

She tightly closed her eyes before viciously snapping at it.

Hiei hearing this, snapped his head towards the couch only to find nothing there. He looked confused and turned to the tv. That wasn't on either.It sounded like a vicious dog snapping at something. His Jagan closing without being noticed.

"Hn." He disapeared also, just outside towards the forest for some training.

* * *

**I need TEN**** reviews before I make the next one! Please and thank-you.**

**Preview: 'First Real Fight: The Crimson Butterfly'**

_"Heros are in fairy tales. This is real life. The bad guy could win."_

_"...I know, but...I like fariy tales."_

_She opened her mouth to say something to the naive girl but closed it, 'Sshh. We're being watched.' Masuya telepathed to Akio who froze but her eyes looked around._

_"Don't move." Masuya spoke making Akio want to move. Masuya walked forwards towards Akio who started to sweat._

_"What is it?"_

_Masuya smirked. "The Crimson Butterfly marked her prey." Akio freaked out as Masuya walked backwards; into the shadows of the night._


End file.
